


My First Prompt Stuff

by SwanQueen_Lover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Lover/pseuds/SwanQueen_Lover
Summary: A bunch of SwanQueen one shots. Some happy, some sad, all probably bad lol
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Prompt One- Baby left on the Mayor's doorstep

Being Mayor was hell in and of itself, how she ended up with a child in her arms, she has no idea. One minute she was sleeping and the next a cry had woken her up, bringing her to her front door. Now she was standing in her living room holding a small child with the name of Henry. She just sighed and took him up to her room and slept with him safely tucked into her. The next morning she had dressed herself and Henry after feeding him with the supplies that were left with him and now she was sitting in her office signing papers and listening to someone talk about fundings needed for something. All she was paying attention to was the ten month old child playing with some toys on the floor. Once noticing she didn’t have the mayor's full attention Mary frowned.  
“Madam Mayor?” Her head snapping up she blinked.  
“Sorry, please continue.” Mary nods and keeps talking. Henry whines and pulls on her slacks not only gaining Regina’s attention but also Mary’s.  
“Oh! You’ve adopted a child?” Mary frowns. “You are way too busy to care for A child. He won’t be given enough attention and will have issues. Not to mention you are not a very nice person.” And there she goes. Talking without the fear of repercussion. Regina growls and slams her hand on her desk scaring Mary and Henry, making the small boy cry and Mary to jump.  
“Get out.” And she does, leaving Regina to pick up her newfound son and hold him to her chest. He lays his head down and sniffles.  
“Don't worry Henry. I’ve got you.” He only utters one word, making Regina tear and hold him tighter.  
“Momma..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is my first SQ prompt, thoughts??


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchanted Forest AU

“I need help,” Hearing the Savior, her enemy since before the young woman was born, was kneeling, asking her for help. It made her smirk. Not only had the Savior seeked her out, she was begging for her help. If only her mother could see her now. The Queen bends down to get a closer look.   
“Why is that, Dear One?” The Savior tilts her head up and The Queen wonders why she looks so lost, as if she was looking straight through her.   
“Because there is someone out there worse than you. Contrary to what you may think, you are not the worst adversary I have had to deal with.” The Savior’s words were becoming forced and short and for a moment The Queen worried she had upset her. “The feud between our families began before either of us were born and is, in my personal opinion, petty and unnecessary. But if you truly wish to destroy us that bad, when our alliance is done, I agree to leave, the war between our kingdoms continues.” The Queen knew for sure this time she had upset The Savior but her mask slipped on and she gripped her chin, pulling their faces closer as she glared.   
“Why should I help you after the way you just spoke to me?” Up close she could tell that the normally vibrant angry eyes that were always directed at her during their face offs were now dull and cloudy. Unseeing.   
“They’ve blinded you..” the words slipped out before she could stop them and her tone was much too caring for someone who claims to hate the woman whose face she had cupped in her hand. The Savior tried to jerk her head out of The Queen's grip but her hold was firm and she watched the tears roll down The Savior’s cheeks. She wished she could take satisfaction in the hurt she could see in her face but all that happened was a dull ache in her heart and a chill in her blood.


End file.
